


Mcyt (problematic) oneshots

by Mortifier



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, Kink, M/M, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortifier/pseuds/Mortifier
Summary: Uhh, basically, I'll write whatever you people want. Request anything. I will tell you in a reply if I am uncomfortable with it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	Mcyt (problematic) oneshots

Basically, you people request a ship and a trope for me to write and I'll write it. I will tell you with a reply if I won't write it of it makes me uncomfy. Have fun with this, be creative.


End file.
